


bantering boys and their second chance dads

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M, single dad! AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: Bruce and Damian were enjoying a evening walk when they crashed into Clark and Jon......The boys immediately got into banter with each other, while their dads got into something else......
Relationships: Past-Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Pre-Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this art on Tumblr  
> https://ultramarinetwix.tumblr.com/post/623843374660763648/you-know-when-your-parent-unexpectedly-runs-into  
> I mean, honestly it isn't exactly that at all, since it is a no power AU, but still inspiration credits <3

“Father, we must get home immediate! Alfred has promised to prepare us apple pie which would go well with the vanilla ice-cream we just purchased.” Damian was basically dragging Bruce’s hands towards home.

They were not far anyway, it was just a few streets down. They had a rare peaceful evening which Bruce actually managed to finish most of his tasks before dinner and Damian for once finished all his homework and sword practice. They had enjoyed a nice dinner with Alfred before deciding it was too nice a night to waste indoor and took a stroll outside. As serious as Damian usually was, a detour to the supermarket and a few looks were enough to have him begging Bruce to buy ice-cream. To be honest, it was no chore to spoil his son a bit on such a day, or anytime really.

“Damian, it takes time for Alfred to bake it and the ice-cream won’t melt that quickly, let me just enjoy the walk, okay?” 

“Father, I’ve read researches that said it is not recommendable to have ice-cream stay in room temperature over a long period of time, and we have departed the supermarket for over ten minutes.”   
Just as Bruce was going to point out that Alfred had literally just put the pie into the oven and it would take another twenty minutes for it to remotely be ready and they could always freeze back up the ice-cream, a shriek came before them.

“No!!! Dad you cheated!!!” A boy, who looked just a year or two older than Damian, was jumping up and down, trying to reach his dad’s hand.

“No I didn’t, you said the rules were to finish around the park three times and who’s fastest get the ice-cream!” The man turned around and froze upon seeing Damian and Bruce. 

“Yeah and I…” it took the boy a second to realize his dad’s attention was elsewhere. 

Bruce quickly took a few more steps forward and stood before the other two, Damian followed curiously.

“Clark?” He was certain that it was Clark, but the sight of the boy next to him still cut a little into the wound that the man had left on him so long ago. 

“Bruce… I didn’t know you live here…”Clark blushed, seemed embarrassed to be found at such setting. Still, there was warmth in his smile towards Damian before he looked back at Bruce. 

“Yeah’ we’ve moved here since it’d be good for Damian’s education. Alfred insisted, actually.” 

“Jon and I actually just moved here. Ma and Pa keep complaining that we didn’t choose to go back to Kansas, but I figure some space for Jon and I would be good, being away from Ma and Pa, as well as the city.” Clark emphasized on Jon and him only, which of course caught Bruce’s attention, but he also knew it would be a topic for another. That was, if he got another day with Clark. 

“Father, who is this?” 

“Dad, who is this anyway? You taught me to introduce people that I know to you!” Damian and Jon grunted to their father at the same time. Right as they said it, they exchanged an awkward glance. 

“Sorry Jon, this is Bruce. Damian, right? I am Clark.” Clark held out his hand at Damian, grinning as he always did to people.

“Yes, I heard your name from father just now, but who are you to him? Also I don’t shake hands with strangers.” Damian crossed his arms and stared at him.

“Damian! This is no way to talk to Clark, he… he is an old friend that we just lost contact for a few years.” Bruce explained, hoping that no one noticed the slight pause in his words. Still, from the way Clark shot him a quick glance, he was not so fortunate. 

“What kind of person are you? Why wouldn’t you shake hand with someone you just know, it’s only polite. Ma and Pa taught me to be polite to people.” Jon chimed in, feeling offended. 

“Jon, it’s alright. Some people just…”

“Brat, my grandfather taught me that everyone’s hands are filled with germs. So why should I even touch a stranger’s palm, giving them the chance to make me sick?” Damian shot back. 

“Oh my god…” Clark looked helplessly at Bruce, whom could only shrugged.

“Damian, that is quite enough. Clark, I guess we’ll see you around?” Bruce had to drag Damian to turn the other way and shoved the bag of ice-cream onto his hand. 

“My phone number didn’t change, give me a call? We should probably catch up…” Clark held Jon a few steps back, yet still looking at Bruce, pleading in his eyes. 

“I promise.” Bruce gave the two a final nod and led Damian towards home. 

“Dad, who is he anyway and why is his son so rude?” Jon couldn’t help but asked. 

“Bruce was a good friend when we were still in college. He was there when your mom and I got together and whenever there’s trouble or problem, he always tried his best to help us.”

“Then why did you lost contact? I mean, as much as his son is just the rudest person I’ve ever met, this man seemed a good guy?” Jon kept asking, as they turned a different corner to head home. 

“Something sudden happened with his friend, well girlfriend at the time, so he had to fly out of the city and settle stuff. The next I heard, he dropped out of college and was with someone else. Most of us almost never heard from him again, until a few years ago that he got a son and that was it.” Clark explained at best as he could. Recalling how Bruce faded from his life seemed bittersweet. It had been quite a few years since he thought of it. It was messy and they were all young back then. Seeing Bruce again, seemed to call back on all his ‘what-ifs” back then.   
“Well if he is a good friend to you, then I’m sure you two are gonna be friends again. Just don’t let me meet that horrible brat ever again and I’d even let you date him!” Jon joked, as they finally got home. Clark opened the door, while Jon rushed towards the fridge to grab the ice-cream. 

“B, I hope you still keep your promises.” Clark thought to himself, as he lovingly gazed at his son stuffing a spoonful of chocolate ice-cream into his mouth. 

* * *

A few streets down, Damian was staring at his apple pie and vanilla ice-cream with a seriousness no other eleven-year-old could muster. Bruce had already finished his portion and claimed there were more work waiting for him. In reality, he just felt shaken to see Clark again and he couldn’t quite think through what Clark and he had gone through with Damian in the audience. 

“Alfred, do you know someone by the name Clark?” Damian looked up from his dessert and asked Alfred, who was washing dishes by the counter. 

“Why, yes Master Damian. He was a great guest during the days Master Bruce was in college. A nice young man, ah you must have crossed path with him during your walk?” 

“How do you know?”

“It seems unlikely that Master Bruce would suddenly raise the topic of Mr Kent on his own, and consider the tone you just used, it seems likely that you have just met him then.” 

“Yes, we met him and his son. They said they just moved here.”

“Fascinating. Then I’m sure you will be seeing them around.”

“But I don’t want to. Father doesn’t need any old friend, if they hadn’t stayed with him through these years. Besides, the son was a brat.”

“Oh… I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting Jon Kent myself, seems like you could enlighten me on this.” 

With that, Damian recounted the entire conversation to Alfred, while devouring the apple pie and ice-cream. 

“I’m sure Mr Kent just raised Jon differently. Well, if you are finished with your dessert, you should go to bed.”

“Yes, Alfred.”

“Don’t worry about Mr. Kent and Jon, they will come around.” Alfred gathered the plates and walked towards the kitchen, leaving Damian to his own device. 

* * *

Alfred knocked on Bruce’s door. 

“Master Bruce, your coffee.”

“Thanks, Alfred.” Bruce continued working on his proposal without looking up. Until he didn’t hear the door click again, he looked up to see Alfred still standing by the door.

“Something wrong?” He asked, though right as he said it, he knew what might Alfred be after. 

“Master Damian mentioned your encounter with Mr Kent tonight. I thought I should ask you if we would be having dinner guests soon.” Alfred glanced briefly over the array of photos on one side of the wall. 

“Alfred…I don’t know, maybe?” Bruce put down his cup and turned to look at Alfred properly, following his glance at the photos he took back in college. 

“I’m sure Mr. Kent hasn’t changed his number and with his son about the same age as Master Damian, it is not unlikely for us to meet them around again.” 

“Alfred…do you want me to invite him back just as we did years ago? I have a company to manage, Damian to look after, I don’t even have time to date, let alone solving all the problems we left back in the day and just to get into a relationship again…” For once, Bruce blurted everything that went through his mind right through. 

“Master Bruce, I didn’t mention any of those things. I was just merely suggesting that it would be less awkward if Mr Kent and you work out how to be interact with each other, considering that avoidance is no longer a possibility for you and Master Damian.” 

“Alfred, I left him, I hurt him. And he took Lois right away…and now we are both raising a son… This is a mess I am not ready to walk into…”

“I believe Mr Kent’s mother used to say ‘Just give it a chance, it is not that complicated kid’ and you are not the only one in such position. I would fathom that Mr Kent might be just as confused as you are.”  
Bruce stared at Alfred, flashing through everything Alfred had witnessed between him and Clark. 

“Sir, just give him a call. It’d be better for both of you. And maybe, just maybe this Jon boy would teach Master Damian more manners, too.” 

With that, Alfred turned and left Bruce alone. 

Bruce took out his phone, opened his emergency contact and stared at the familiar smile for a long while, before he started to type a text. 


	2. Chapter 2

He told Clark feel free to call him anytime, but then he was flooded with work the next day and completely forgot about his phone, which stayed on silent throughout his meetings and planning and just running around to make sure his orders were followed thoroughly. It wasn’t until he noticed the light outside his office had dimmed that he realized he was the only one left in the building. Just as he picked up his phone, it rang with the familiar ringtone. 

“Master Bruce, I hope you’re on your way home. Master Damian has been adamant about waiting for you for dinner and the boy is quite hungry.”

“No, Alfred. I’m fine, Father needs to work and we can wait.” Was heard from the background, but Bruce knew better of his boy.

“Sorry, Alfred. I just got caught up, I’m heading back now.” And so Bruce tried to get home as soon as possible without breaking any traffic laws, or endangering himself. 

By the time he actually had time to check his phone, it was after a shower and dinner, practicing swordplay with Damian and tucking him in for bed. 

Seeing ‘missed call from C’ on the screen, for a moment a part of Bruce almost wanted to dial right back, but the more trained and grown part of him looked at the time, of it being past midnight decided to text back only. Still, it was a surprise when the phone rang after just a few minutes, just as he was sitting comfortably on his bed. 

“Hey Bruce,” the sign of relief was obvious from Clark, as Bruce answered the call. 

“Sorry that I couldn’t call you back until this hour, work has been really busy.” Bruce wasn’t someone who was prone to giving reasons, but he felt like explaining this time.

“It’s alright, Ma did say that it looks like Waynecorp seems busy recently. Besides, this seems like a reasonable hour for me, a single dad to be available, right?” Clark joked. 

“I’d agree, ever since Damian was born, all the hours that I am free would be the ones where he’s asleep. I’m sorry it didn’t work out with Lois, though.” He truly was sorry for his friend, but he would not lie to himself and say he didn’t see it coming when he

heard the news that Lois was pregnant. She had always been ambitious and good at her job. She was meant for a life of achievement and out there asking the difficult questions. 

“It’s alright. Lois and I both realized we were both too young and she has always wanted to shine in the industry, it just didn’t occur to me that I would be so keen to take a child into my life that early.”Hearing Clark say that reminded Bruce of the time he

visited the Kents at the farm, having days worth of memory of how Clark interacted with his parents and being so kind and good to the neighbour kids and animals. 

“It’s good that you two can talk through it then… especially when it is something as big as bringing a child to the world…” He didn’t exactly try to hide the hint of bitterness in his words, both for Clark and him then, and for Talia. 

“Didn’t you? I thought…… well I mean, none of us knew anything of what happened to you then… All we knew was every headline saying Waynecorp gained a successor…” If it wasn’t Bruce, the hint of bitterness and regret from Clark probably wouldn’t be

heard, but it was Bruce on the line. 

“Clark, I don’t think this is what you wanna ask me over a phone call,” he replied gruffly. 

“Well then would you accept an invitation to a drink, later this week?” Most people never thought of Clark as smooth, but he was when he truly wanted to. 

“You got someone to take care of Jon?” Bruce blurted out, instead of saying anything else. He wasn’t gonna accept it just like that, but Clark had a record of making him do impulsive decisions anyway. Or maybe he was just yearning it, and having Damian

around made it easier to go with what he wanted to do, instead of having guards around his every word. You couldn’t really raise a kid with kindness and love if there’s all the barriers around one’s heart all the time. 

“Okay we definitely both got so much older, when you aren’t answering with something ambiguous or cryptic, but asking after if my son would be taken care of.”

“That’s what being a single parent does to you, are you actually surprised anyway?”

“Not at the son part, but the cryptic part yeah’. To be honest, I thought it’d be a few days or longer before you actually call me or make contact.”

“Clark…I…sorry…” he didn’t know what else to say when Clark hit it head-on. He would like to think he had improved on his emotional capacity of dealing with feelings, but it was true that it still didn’t come naturally to him. 

“Hey no, sorry it was unasked for. I do want to catch up and talk to you again, it’s been such a long while…” 

“You weren’t wrong though, if not for Alfred, I’d have held out for a while longer until I actually think I got a right to contact you…”

“B… it’s alright, as long as you would call me again. Let’s just talk in person anyway, I think Ma can come and visit for a few days on Friday or something. She is eager to see how we’ve settled into the new place.” 

“I can do Friday, I’ll just let Alfred know… do you… maybe…” He hadn’t stuttered for years, but Clark just always brought it out in him somehow. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you wanna come to my place?” he asked quietly. He knew it’d be more appropriate to just have dinner with Clark outside, but thinking about the things that they might talk about and it’s been so long since he actually talked outside, he kinda wanted to

stay with Clark at somewhere he felt familiar. 

“Of course, but are you sure Damian won’t mind? He seemed… reluctant to Jon and me that day…” 

“He is going on a training camp this Thursday, it’d just be Alfred and me.” 

“I could come over at around seven, Alfred starts dinner at seven still, right?”

“Yeah’ I’ll send you the address, hold on.” 

“I should’ve known that’s where you live, it’s the only area that would match your price range.” He laughed as he read the address off his phone. 

“Then don’t be late, you know how Alfred is with dinner time. Do you need a ride?” He asked, worried that it’d be a hassle for Clark to look for his way.

“I won’t. I sometimes jog along that area anyway, I should be close by. I’ll see you on Friday then?”

“Yes.” Bruce stared at the sky outside, debating if he should say more before hanging up.

“It’s real good to see you, I think I missed you around.” Clark’s words sounded like a pin being dropped in the silent night. 

“I…’m glad too.” The words seemed stuck in his throat. 

“Good night, B.”

“Good night.” 

* * *

  
Miles down the road, Clark was left pondering over his own words. Lois always said he wore his heart on his sleeves, and he still did. He honestly did not think he’d crash into Bruce like this. When he was looking for a place to relocate, it was all for Jon’s benefit and his own work. No one warned him Bruce would be in the area, and he never believed in fate but spotting him on the street almost made him question it again. He’d imagine it so many times, maybe getting invited to one of Wayne’s ridiculous balls or some sort of reunion, but it never was gonna be something so mundane yet straight down into his own world. That Bruce and his son and Alfred would just live next to him and seemed to be staying around for more than a while, that he would get invited to his place, was something he would never imagine happening just 48 hours ago. It had been years, yet he would not lie to anyone that Bruce had been on his mind here and there. He knew, people always said he should have gotten over with him by then, what happened with Lois and then scrambling to raise Jon, quitting the Planet and just moving to another town and everything, his life was hectic. Still, more often than not, he’d find himself thinking of those nights shared with Bruce, talking and working on their own projects, sharing an intimacy that he had never felt with anyone else. It hurt big time, when Bruce just left them all without a word. They were never truly together, but everyone around them assumed and Clark thought they would be at some point. Yet a phone call called Bruce away and he only left him with a handwritten “I’m sorry”. Lois and Jimmy tried to ask him about it, but there was nothing he could say. When Bruce was not the strongest with words and Clark always afraid what he said would be too much for him to handle, they never really talked about their feelings, but the touches, the time they spent with each other, were all marks on Clark’s heart. 

  
Months later, it was splattered all over newspaper and magazines that Wayne got a son, rumours of it being from a fling of the spoiled and rich brat Bruce Wayne. Theories flooded the Internet about who the mother would be, guessing if it was anyone from his university, or from Wayne’s constant travels overseas. Clark tired to call straight to the Manor, but every time he was met with the dead tone. It hurt, not because Bruce had sex with a woman and got a son, not because he had other relationship and Clark did not know, but just how he left without letting Clark know. He thought he trusted him, and it hurt that Bruce did not trust him on still being there for him among all the mess. Waynecorp took a hit on Bruce taking in a son without mother, but within months Bruce proved himself to be more than capable of managing a company and raising a son. 

He thought back on the phone call. It was probably obvious that he sounded relieved when he heard Bruce call, but Bruce actually giving him an explanation was a surprise alright. It used to always be Clark silently understanding and presuming what Bruce would be busy about, so to hear an explanation, the years had changed him. He wondered was it too much that he said he missed Bruce, and he wished he could have seen Bruce’s face then. He looked forward to Friday, but god did the nerves start to get to him, too. Getting to spend time with Bruce alone after so long, was a little nerve-wrecking. Only Bruce could reduce him back to a high-schooler with a crush, but for him it was justified. To have that kind of connection with someone, was one in a lifetime opportunity. To be able to have Bruce back in his life was basically a miracle and god was he hoping that it would work out, be it friendship or something more, he just wanted him back in his life and he got it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may end up being 4-6 chapters long, I will try my best to condense it into 4 and bring you a satisfying ending, but as a writer I can't make that promise. So i hope you at least like this new chapter? ><

“Alfred, do I look okay?”Bruce fiddled with his cuffs, as the butler walked through the door of the master bedroom. 

“Master Bruce, you have not asked that question for a long time.” He pointed out. 

“Alfred.”

“Sir, you look fine as you do and I doubt Mr Kent would care after seeing you in various situations of chaos back then.” 

“Alfred, we’ve both grown and changed now.”

“Well, it’s not going to be because of what you wear then.” Still, he took a step forward and folded the cuffs as neatly as only a butler could. 

“Thanks, Alfred.” 

“I will go and make sure dinner is ready, Master Bruce.” Having said that, Alfred left Bruce alone with his thoughts.

He stared at himself in the mirror and mused to himself that Clark would be the only one who could send him into such a frenzy. He could not believe it had only been a few days and yet his mind had seemed to remind him of Clark at any given chance. He had thought back on all the nights they had spent together, silently in his apartment, working on their respective projects and discussing it with each other. He had trusted Clark to understand how much he could disclose and not, and in turn Clark trusted his judgment and feedback whenever he talked about the issue or article he wanted to work on. He had never let anyone get that close to him, but Clark was stubborn and just, good. Meeting Clark had allowed him a small glimpse into how it might not be all bad out there. He was one of the very few that was ever allowed to visit the Manor, that Alfred would greet warmly (in his own way) into the Manor and dinner. He still remembered the few rare instances where Alfred teased him about how often would Clark visit them and stay longer than just the evening, however subtle it was, it was there, just as the glint of joy in Alfred’s eyes whenever Clark and he had dinner together. He didn’t think of the past often but these few days it flew over his mind on what-ifs back then.

The doorbell rang, waking Bruce from reminiscing on the past and headed down to the dining room, just in time to see Alfred taking Clark’s jacket and pulling the chair for him.   


“Alfred I told you it’s no necessary.” 

“Mr Kent, I would do as I see fit in this household. Master Bruce, I will leave you two alone for now.” And Bruce was left to stare at Clark, finally having a chance to properly look at him after so many years. He cleaned up nice, even though the shirt was plain

and casual, Bruce knew if Clark meant casual, he would only wear plaid. The two stared at each other, both uncertain where they should start. 

“So what’s for dinner? And was Damian glad that he got to leave you for a while?” Clark took a step forward, grinning. 

“What do you think Alfred would cook when you’re the guest? Damian wanted to go, but he was a bit more reluctant after knowing you’d come and visit.”

“He’s still adamant about beating Ma over it?”

“More like he missed cooking for you and all your praises.” 

“A little Midwestern manner can certainly butter up any man. You should learn it,” Clark grinned, as the man himself re-entered the room with two bowls on his hands. 

Alfred simply put down the bowls and left the room again. Clark opened the lid and gasped.

“Really? Dumplings with chicken?”

“Oh the farmer boy gotta have pissed him off,” Bruce laughed, as he took in the dish before him. 

“Ma would never let this abomination appear on our dinning table,” Clark hesitantly stabbed the chicken piece with his fork. 

“Well it’s delicious anyway and it got Damian’s seal of approval, so I’d suggest you finish it before Alfred stuffs you with yet another dish.” Bruce took a bit out of his chicken and another spoonful of soup. 

“As skeptical as my heart is, I don’t doubt Alfred’s cooking skills.” Clark took in a spoonful and then took the chicken piece. 

“Hmm… this is delicious, gosh the biscuit is soaked with the stew and it’s good.” He mumbled as he took in another spoonful. 

Bruce smiled as he took in his own food and looking at the satisfied expression on Clark’s face. His heart felt a little like bursting, just like when he witnessed Damian rushing into his arms after the first day of school. As they continued to enjoy Alfred’s cooking, conversation flowed smoothly between them somehow. As much as they had talked last since they were in university, it didn’t feel weird when they went into talking about how they came to decide on schools for their sons, how work ate into their family time, how their boys would drag them about stuff. For once (or the second time), it felt easy to Bruce and he never did anything that felt easy. As Alfred brought on the fried chicken, along with gravy and more biscuits, it was almost the same as their university days where Clark would come over to work on his projects and Alfred rejoiced in feeding another person with a big appetite. He kept up with the conversation, but in his head, it ventured into the old days when Clark would be around the house with him. There had used to be an unnamed feeling for when Clark was around and acting like it was the world’s most natural thing for him to be there. Funny how only now, Bruce realized that it was content. 

“B, you okay there?” Clark asked, as Bruce apparently had sunk into his own mind for a little more than he should in company. (Hearing Clark calling him B brought forth another warm feeling inside him)

“Yeah’ sorry just a little lost in thoughts,” Bruce replied, as reassuringly as he could. 

“Busy with Waynecorp? You tired?” Clark asked, with a gentler voice.

“It’s just the same, it’s probably just wrangling Damian before camp that took a little more out of me. I’m fine.” Concern was written all over Clark’s face, for a moment it almost felt too much for Bruce.

“You know that you don’t have to entertain me, if you’re truly tired, right?” The hesitance in Clark’s voice made Bruce look properly at his companion and put down his fork. 

“Clark, you know that I mean it when I invited you over. If I really can’t handle it, I’d let you know, just like before. Besides, we want you here.” Bruce drew out slowly, looking down on his dish as he said the last sentence out loud. 

“Oh…” Clark seemed enamored by his words, but it was all worth it to see the blush on his cheeks. To be fair, he didn’t mean to let it slip like this, but the years had changed him. Raising Damian included the duty to make the boy feel loved and cared for. As much as it didn’t come to him naturally to use his words, he did his best to learn with Damian, to make an example that it was okay to say their feelings out loud. Even though the boy was still reluctant to say, at least he got better at it himself. It being Clark in the room helped as well, he missed his chance to properly tell him of his importance, he was not going to miss it again. They both looked up and Bruce could sense the relief in Clark. He let another moment pass before starting up the conversation again.   
  
“Tell me about Jon’s school project then, how is it going?” 

With just one question, Clark jumped back on telling him all about Jon’s exploits in school and at the farm. Comparing notes on their sons was more than enough to keep them going until dessert (apple pie, of course) was finished. 

“Gentlemen, if you would take this to the sitting room.”Alfred said to them, as he took away the plates and utensils. A beat of awkwardness fell upon them, as Clark had no idea how to proceed, luckily it only took Bruce another second to react.

“So what do you want? We have beer, wine, and icecream? And something Damian insisted on buying? Oero frozen cake? We made it before Damian headed off to camp. He often just buys it and makes it with me and then leave it all to me and Alfred to finish it. Sometimes, I really don’t understand the boy.” Bruce walked to the counter, expecting Clark to follow. 

“I think ice-cream may be a good idea?” Clark pulled out the drawer and took out two bowls and spoons, while Bruce went for the fridge and took the ice-cream.

The two grown men settled on the couch with their second dessert for the night. It was a surprise alright that conversation still flowed seamlessly between them. They bounced from Jon and Damian’s exploits, the rough nights of caring for a baby, the toddlers years of running around and Bruce found himself enjoying Clark’s account of his life. He also found himself talking more than he had ever done since a long long time. Both of them paid no attention as they sat closer and closer to each other throughout the few hours. Even Bruce did not notice until their shoulders were touching, as Clark enthusiastically showed him a few photos of Jon and him craving pumpkins on Halloween. 

It wasn’t until a yawn came from Clark that they realized it was way past midnight already and both of them should get to bed. Clark looked down on his phone.

“Guess I should be going by now, Ma gotta wonder what you’ve done to me.” He grinned, as he stood up and brought the dishes to the sink. 

“I wouldn’t want to get on Martha’s bad side now, would I? Let me drive you home, it’s too late for you to just walk or run anyway.” Bruce offered, as they rinsed the dishes and got Clark’s coat back. 

“That’d be great, thanks.” Together, they put on their coats and got into Bruce’s car. It was a quiet drive, they chatted here and there but mostly just sat in silence as they enjoyed the night breeze from outside. It was nice, Bruce thought to himself. Having

Clark next to him in the car, driving around the neighbourhood, it felt normal to him. To be fair though, Clark was probably the only one he ever felt he could be normal with, in however capacity he might be. He knew he shouldn’t get used to Clark being around so easily, who knew if he would actually want to stick around just with them meeting again twice. Still, the traitorous part of Bruce’ heart could not help but hope that he would. It was a shorter ride than he wanted, as they finally stopped outside of Clark’s house. 

“Well this isn’t so far as our old days, only there were crappier couch and cheaper ice-cream.” Clark said as he stayed in the passenger seat, turning his head towards Bruce. 

“Only when we’re in your dorm, Alfred buys the same brand of ice-cream through the years anyway.” Bruce grumbled. 

“Well I don’t remember having rum-and-raisin as an option then, because I vividly recall someone would only eat cookie-n’-cream ice-cream then. And actually started a fight with Hal for it,” Clark teased.

“Taste changes, just like people.”He sobered up, a little bit nervous that the night had come to an end. 

“Of course B, but it’s still the same brand. It’s still the same soul under everything, don’t you think?” Clark of course caught the mood change and kept his gaze on Bruce.

“Do you believe that of me? Or are you persuading me that you are?” He raised his eyebrows in question. 

“I wanna believe that of us, if that’s what you’re asking.” Of course the man would want to bet on the chance to have him back in his life, yet he was still nervous and scared that who he had become would not be what Clark enjoyed in his life. That life had changed them so much, that it would not come back to them as kindly as it once was. 

“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon and this is… nice.” He faltered. It was more truth that he was used to giving, but who could resist Clark’s charm anyway. 

“So let’s do it again some time soon?” The spark of hope in Clark’s eyes was hard to miss and it almost made him ten times more irresistible. 

“Yeah’ I’d like that.”

“I’ll text you, then. Bye, B.” Clark finally got out of the car and jumped his steps towards the door. He glanced back just as he opened the door and gave Bruce one last grin. It was the last thought of Bruce until he finally got back into his own bed and fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like it a little bit, leave a kudo <3 it'd mean so much to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is all inspired off a fanart I saw on Tumblr, I will link it back tomorrow  
> Sorry if it doesn't get Clark and B straight together yet....I will try to at least write about them reconnecting during the weekend, but I can't promise >< So sorry  
> Edit: Sorry I may not be finishing it within the month...real life really took a hit  
> For my other work or if you really wanna see more, you may visit my tumblr by the same name https://onefootintheboilinghotlava.tumblr.com/


End file.
